


《鏡中世界、慾望、光》｜哈利波特（GGAD）

by dt910189



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 歐美, 電影
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189





	《鏡中世界、慾望、光》｜哈利波特（GGAD）

午後的陽光灑落至屋內，為書房裡的兩人染上了一絲慵懶的氛圍，書桌前的男人專注地鑽研著什麼，抿起的唇和那不時皺起的眉頭，讓那人本就俊俏的面容看著更加深邃。

雖說現在是聖誕假期，但他並沒有特別期盼著什麼樣的旅遊，倒不如說，他非常享受和那人獨處在家的感覺，不是說他們早已過了那樣年少輕狂、能夠四處奔走的年齡，只是現在的他，只想多爭取一些和愛人相處的時光，並且盼望著未來的自己能不留一絲遺憾地離去。

麻瓜不久前剛落幕的那場軍事戰爭，讓他深刻的體會到了，自己擁有的一切確實得來不易，然而自己卻在這樣安逸的生活中，一點點的將所有事物視為理所當然，而自己的愛人卻一刻也沒有鬆懈過。

男人長時間奔走於各個國家，起初，他不明白那人四處奔波的目的，也不清楚他口中的自由及平等，究竟有著什麼樣的含義，只是漸漸的，他開始理解了那人所謂的“更偉大的利益”——而他並不贊同那樣蠻橫的理念。

他知道未來的某天，他們將不再並肩而行，甚至將為此站在對立面，破除那個他們相互許下的誓言，只是這一切的一切，對現下的他們而言還太過遙遠，說他自私也罷，但他確實不希望這樣簡單平凡的生活，這麼快就被什麼給劃破了。

在遇見那人前，他從未想過自己也能擁有這樣的快樂，他們誇口談論著世界、談論著未來，想像那些遙不可及的事物都將因他們而扭轉，是他照亮了自己的世界，是他教會了自己如何去愛，而他也從未感受過比現在還要強烈的幸福。

意識到自己又一次的看著愛人出了神，也不清楚男人是否察覺了自己的異樣，只是他像是想掩飾些尷尬似的，踱步至那人身後，剛抬起手想為那人按摩一下緊繃的肩膀，身前的男人卻將搭在他肩頭的手拉至唇邊，無聲無息地落下一吻，抬眼看向他時，眼裡埋藏著的是那絲不易察覺的寵溺。

「閉上眼。」那人給予自己的愛戀，是那樣的深沈、那樣的令人沈醉，彷彿他們的眼裡始終只有彼此，任何風吹草動都無法影響他們一絲一毫。他順從地閉上了雙眼，為那人獻上自己逐漸產生了情慾的吻，卻怎麼也沒等到那人覆上的唇，正當他感到疑惑時，卻聽見了那個有些熟悉的聲音與那人的重疊，「你看見了什麼？」

他聞聲先是愣了愣，才大夢初醒般的看向了站在自己身旁的瘦小身影，男孩碧綠的雙眼滿是疑惑，正想開口再次詢問時，便聽見了長者那不知為何帶上了些許嘶啞的聲音。

「我看見自己拿著一雙厚實的羊毛襪，哈利。」


End file.
